


Don't Go Alone!

by Cause_I_Can



Category: Meh but an awesome Meh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cause_I_Can/pseuds/Cause_I_Can
Summary: Three seemingly normal girls live out in the country in peace. That is until one of them gets kidnapped by some very unsavory people. The other two will go through Hell to rescue their friend. Who knows, they might get something else out of the adventure besides just a job well done. They might all end up dead. But I doubt it.





	1. 'Tis Only The Beginning

**Angel: A spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God, conventionally represented in human form with wings and a long robe.**

            It was a rare morning in which all three of them were home. Or it would be soon, one of them was still out and about. As usual, Allene was already up and making breakfast for the other two and sipping from a mug that was stained a deep red on the inside. If anyone saw the stain and asked about it, she would tell them that it was from a science experiment gone wrong. That was as far from the truth as one could get.

            Allene was a teacher who taught first graders. She loved her kids and loved teaching them but it amazed her two friends that she was able to put up with all of them all day. Even she needed a break though which is why she loved the weekends so much. Though it just meant she traded about fifteen seven-year-olds with two… however old her roommates were. Allene herself was a little on the short side with pale skin, long, straight, dark brown hair that fell to her lower back but was currently up in a bun and forest green eyes. At the moment, she wore an old red football T-shirt and black shorts.

            “Morning.” Heather greeted as she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table before sitting down.

            Heather was an artist and author with a small side job that’s not very important at the moment. Her works were pretty well known though she put it all under an alias “Angel” so that she wouldn’t be bothered all the time. After all, secrecy was very important. It was a good profession though since it meant that she could work from home. Heather had short black hair that ended just a bit above her shoulders and hazel eyes that almost always had a look of kindness about them. She wore a black tank-top and _Star Wars_ pajama bottoms.

            “You’re molting again.” Allene sighed as she watched the pure black feathers float to the floor.

            “I’ll clean it up later.” Heather said before taking a bite of the red fruit. “Hope isn’t back yet?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

            Allene knew what she was doing but decided to let it slide. As long as she did clean up her mess. “She should be back soon.”

            As it on cue, the front door opened then slammed shut and was soon followed by the sound of bare feet on the wooden floor.

            “Speak of the devil.” Heather said when Hope entered the kitchen.

            “And the devil will come.” Hope finished for her as she took her seat.

            Hope was a nurse by trade and usually worked the night shift. The unusual hours were fine by her since it meant that she got to sleep all day. She would be the first to admit though that she didn’t like people and was only a nurse because she found it interesting. Plus the pay was good. The reason for her morning arrival home wasn’t due to work however. Hope had black hair that fell to just below her shoulders and red eyes that most people found unnerving. She currently wore a blue T-shirt and denim shorts, both of which were covered in dirt.

            “Good morning.” Allene greeted her, setting a plate of bacon down in front of her friend. “You better not have tracked dirt inside.”

            Hope mumbled something that Allene took as a “no” and “you’re a life saver” before she started shoving the bacon into her mouth.

            “Judging by the lack of blood,” Heather began, taking another bite of her apple, “I take it you didn’t catch anything?”

            “Watch it, _angel_.” Hope growled, not bothering to look at her friend/roommate.

            “No fighting.” Allene warned them both, “It’s too early for that.”

            Both Heather and Hope mumbled something under their breaths that Allene pretended not to hear.

            “So who’s going grocery shopping with me?” Allene asked them.

            “I’ve got a date.” Heather answered immediately. She hated grocery shopping.

            “Another one?” Hope asked between bites.

            “Don’t you have a job to do?” Allene joined in.

            Heather scoffed, “Do you know how many others there are who do the same thing I do?”

            Allene and Hope shared a glance before answering at the same time, “Three and a half?”

            Heather looked at her two friends before sighing, “A lot.”

            Hope just shook her head before answering Allene’s earlier question, “I will. After I take a nap.” She finished with a yawn.

            “Good idea.” Allene nodded.

            “Yeah, your horns are showing.” Heather added.

            “Says the angel who can’t even hide her wings.” Hope snapped.

            “I’m not hiding them because I don’t want to, _demon_.”

            Hope growled but before she could say anything, Allene cut her off, “You better go get some sleep if you’re going with me. I won’t have you scaring the humans and blowing our cover again.”

            Sighing, Hope got up and put her empty plate in the sink before going up to her room, fingering the horn poking out of the side of her head the whole way.

           “You two need to start getting along better.” Allene sighed to Heather.

           “Not my fault we’re natural enemies. I’m surprised you two don’t fight more.”

           “We were friends before… well, the incident, so why shouldn’t we be after?” Allene explained, taking a seat at the table. “Anyway, tell me about this date. Does he know?”

           “Not yet but I plan on telling him soon.” Heather answered, smiling to herself and finishing off the apple before throwing the core in the trash.

           “Just be careful. Humans aren’t exactly known for their accepting nature.”

           “Yeah, like you would know.” Heather snapped before heading to her room as well to prepare for her date.

           “Am I the only sane one here?” Allene sighed into her mug and discovering it empty. She could tell already that it was going to be a bad day.

**_..._ **

            “We need this too.”  Hope said before moving on.

            “We already have enough meat.” Allene said for the third time.

            “But c’mon, it’s just one ham.” Hope whined.

            Allene sighed, “You need to eat your vegetables too.”

            “No I don’t.” Hope answered simply. “And neither do you or Heather. In fact, none of us really needs to _eat_ anything.” She finished with a pointed look towards her friend.

            “Says the girl whose stomach is almost always growling.”

            “That’s only because I’m so used to eating.”

            “Still, we need to at least _look_ …” Allene sighed again before dropping her voice to a whisper, “normal.”

            Hope wasn’t listening anymore. She had caught a little girl staring at them and was currently staring back. She then grinned at the child, showing a row of sharp fangs. The girl ran screaming to her mother as Hope declared herself the winner of the staring contest.

            With a chuckle, she turned back to Allene who was glaring at her, “What?”

            Allene sighed yet again, “You make us have to move again and I’ll shoot a silver bullet into you myself before the Hunters get a chance to.”

            “You know silver only makes me sleepy.” Hope scoffed as she threw a box of strawberry Pop-tarts into the buggy. “Besides, if you do that, I’ll steal all of your ‘drinks’ and hide them.”

            “In that case,” Allene began as she put the Pop-tarts back, “I’ll drag you into a church.”

            “Like you could.”

            They stood there glaring at each other before they both burst out laughing and grabbing the attention of the other two people in the aisle.

            “C’mon, let’s go home.” Allene finally managed to say. “I’m getting tired.”

            “You’re always tired.” Hope countered. “And thirsty, you’re always thirsty too.”

            “Can you blame me?”

            “Weeeellll…”

            “Shut up.”

            “Speaking of which, what do you think of Heather’s man-skank?” Hope asked, leading the way to the check-out.

            “Haven’t met him but she seems happy enough.”

            “Think she’ll tell him?”

            “Definitely but hopefully not anytime soon.”

            “Agreed.”


	2. Vacation's Where I Wanna Be!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allene decides to go off on her own but at what price...

**Reaper: a personification of death in the form of a cloaked skeleton wielding a large scythe.**

            “Alright, I’m leaving.” Allene said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, a small backpack on her shoulder.

            Hope looked up from the book she was reading, “Where you going?”

            “I told you my father called so I’m going to visit them for a week.”

            “Oh, okay. Have fun.” Her friend said before going back to her book.

            “See you guys in a week. Don’t destroy the house while I’m gone.” Allene said, stepping around Heather, who was laying in the floor, and leaving.

            “No promises.”

            Heather finally looked up from her current project and popped out an earbud, “Where’s Allene going?”

            “Visit family.” Hope answered. “Said she’d be back in a week.”

            “Cool. Wanna throw a party?”

            “Sure.”

**_..._ **

            Luckily for Allene, the coast wasn’t that far, only an hour away by train. Unfortunately, she couldn’t bring a book or her phone with her since she didn’t want them getting wet so the ride was pretty boring. She hoped that the rest of the trip wouldn’t be though.

            After arriving, Allene pulled her hair up into a ponytail and found an empty pier well away from anyone else. Double checking that no one was looking, or even around _to_ look, she dived into the ocean. It took only a few seconds for the bones and skin of her legs to fuse until it formed a fish tail covered in bluish-green iridescent scales with a fin that was almost transparent but as hard as steel. She was glad she remembered to wear a skirt this time. Her tail wasn’t the only change, but compared to the morphed appendage it seemed rather minor. Her eyes had gone from their normal forest green to a bright green that was like the sun shining though the leaves of a tree.

            She did a few experimental flips through the water since it had been a while since she was really able to go swimming like this. She missed the free feeling of being in the water. Of being able to feel the cool water all around her.

            Once she was sure she had her sea fins back, she sped off towards her destination. Besides having to tell a few sharks to shove off and saying hello to Casper the giant squid, the trip was rather uneventful. Before long, Allene was at her home in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. Actually it was her parent’s palace but whatever.

            The castle was made of blue seastone that helped it blend into the ocean around it. The nature of the Devil’s Triangle wasn’t the only reason the humans hadn’t found them yet. Fish swam through the many open windows of the palace and the reef surrounding it. When she was little, Allene always enjoyed the random fish swimming through her room. Now that she was older, she appreciated the fact that the windows could be closed.

            Finding her room, Allene tossed her bag onto her bed before going to find her family. Before she could though, her family found her.

            “Bella!” Jacob, her twin brother, yelled as he swam towards her. Of course, being her twin, he had the same bright green eyes, brown hair, but his was cut short, and blueish-green iridescent tail, though that was a trait of the royal family.

            “Jacob!” she greeted him with equal happiness as she hugged him.

            “How’s my little sister doing?” he asked, hugging her back.

           “You’re only a few minutes older.” She complained, pushing him away so she could glare at him.

           “Don’t be like that Arabella.” Jacob grinned.

           Allene smiled, thinking it good to hear her name again. She went by Allene on the surface because that was the closest translation that the humans could understand. Of course both Heather and Hope knew her real name but still chose to call her Allene for the sake of confusion. Not to mention that names are powerful things.

           “So, did Faja call you back too?” Jacob asked her as they made their way to the throne room, using the nickname they gave their father.

           Allene noticed that he said “too” meaning that he also didn’t live here anymore. As far as she knew, all of her siblings lived in the palace. Except for Jacob now, it would seem. She thought for a moment, wondering as to why he left but quickly let it drop.

           “Yeah, but he didn’t say why.” She finally answered.

           “Eleanora told me she had another vision. She wouldn’t tell me what she saw but she looked pretty shaken up about it.” Jacob answered, the smile dropping off his face.

           Allene knew something was up now. Jacob was always smiling and El had supposedly seen some bad stuff since she’d shown her powers as the Oracle but Allene had never seen her shaken. And what could she have seen that was so bad that their father had called them back so suddenly?

           They entered the throne room to see their oldest brother Dimitri sitting near the throne. Their second brother Travis was looking out one of the many large windows at some dolphins swimming by. Allene’s only sister Eleanora was talking quietly with their mother, Marina. Lastly, their father, Poseidon himself, was sitting on his throne with his trident in hand.

           “Jacob! Arabella! Finally you join us!” their father boomed, his voice sounding way too loud in the almost silent chamber. To say their father was a large man was an understatement. He was practically bulging with muscle, had long white hair and a neatly trimmed goatee, though he didn’t look that old, violet eyes, and of course the royal family’s scales.

           “Hello Faja.” The twins greeted their father at the same time.

           The king let out a laugh that Allene could have sworn caused a tsunami somewhere. “My children, why are you being so formal? Come! Give you father a hug!” Instead of waiting for them to come to him, Poseidon swam to the twins and embraced them tightly.

           “Why have you called us back here so suddenly?” Jacob asked once their father had released them.

           “Do I need a reason to see my children?” the large merman smiled. “But never mind that for now! Let’s go eat!”

           Allene seriously doubted that was the real reason they were called back but she could think about that after lunch. Though there better be pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah summary was kinda misleading. I'm not apologizing.


	3. Everybody Likes To Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hope's turn to leave... forever!!

**Demon: an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell.**

            Despite what they had said about throwing a party, both Heather and Hope agreed that Allene would kill them if they did. So instead they just laughed about it then went back to whatever they were doing. But now Hope found that she couldn’t focus on her book and instead just stared at the ceiling. Putting it simply, she was bored. And hungry, now that she thought about it. That left her with only one thing to do to relive both things. She was going hunting.

            So without giving it much thought, she went upstairs to pack a bag and was soon heading for the door.

            “Hey.” She said, nudging Heather with her boot.

            “What is it?” the artist asked, pulling out one of her earbuds again.

            “Going hunting. Be back in a few days.”

            “Wait, so you’re just going to leave me here all alone?”

            “Pretty much, yeah.”

            “Okay, see you later.”

            “Laters.”

_**...**_            

As usual, it took only an hour for Hope to get to her usual hunting spot. Though with her growling stomach it felt like much longer.

            After hiding her motorcycle, helmet, boots, and bag in an old abandoned shack, Hope stepped outside into the fresh air. Though she preferred the night, it was the perfect day for a hunt. But first she had to go through the hardest part of the whole thing. Changing.

            Hope dropped down onto her hands and knees as almost everything about her started to change. Some bones started to elongate while others shortened, muscles changed shape, and fur started to cover her body. It took only a few seconds, and luckily it had stopped hurting a long time ago, but now in her place stood a red-eyed, black-furred wolf that was far larger than any normal canine.

            The wolf shook herself, fluffing out her fur, Hope liked looking human sometimes but she loved her wolf form. It just felt so free! It felt so amazing to run on all fours with the wind blowing through her fur.

            Hope ran through the forest, dodging around the trees, scarring rabbits, splashing in a small stream, and rolling around in the grass. She had completely forgotten that she was hungry until her stomach growled loudly. It was time to hunt!

            Putting her nose to the ground, it didn’t take too long for Hope to catch a scent. She followed it through the trees until she came to a clearing. Standing perfectly in the middle of it and munching on some grass was a stag. Hope didn’t bother counting its points, all she cared about was that it was food.

            After making sure she was downwind of her prey, she crouched on the edge of the clearing, prepping herself to attack. Before she could though, the deer perked its head up, obviously on alert. It was then that Hope smelled it too. A human. And if the smell of gunpowder was any clue, he was a hunter. About to steal her prey. That just wouldn’t do.

            Determining it wasn’t in danger, the stag lowered its head to continue its supper of the lush grass.

            As she watched the deer, Hope considered her options. She could kill the human. It would mean one less human and hunter in the world, which seemed like a good thing to her. But if Heather or Allene caught wind that she’d killed another human, she’d be in a whole heap of trouble. She could just try to scare them off but then they might try to shoot her and that wouldn’t end well. So her only choice was to take down the deer before the human could.

            So before she could think better of it, Hope ran out of the forest and into the clearing. The deer wasted a precious second too look up at the new threat before bounding off in the opposite direction and towards the forest. Hope growled, happy for the chase but knowing that it wouldn’t last long. Just before the deer made it into the trees, the she wolf tackled it to the ground, digging her claws into its side and back and quickly ripping its throat out with her fangs. She wanted to give it the swiftest end that she could. After all, you shouldn’t play with your food… too much.

            While she waited for the stag to stop twitching, Hope looked around to see if the hunter was still there. She saw him crouched behind some bushes, rifle half raised and wide eyes staring at her in disbelief. When he noticed she was watching him, he tried to bring his gun up to aim but fumbled it. Seeing what he was trying to do, Hope growled at him and he froze. Before the hunter could decide that he’d try his luck, Hope took the deer’s neck in her mouth and dragged it behind her back to the shack. Did she feel bad about taking the guy’s food? No.

            Once she was there, Hope turned back human before building up a fire and skinning the deer. She would occasionally eat her meat raw but she preferred it cooked. By the time the meat was done, camp was set up, and Hope had washed the blood from her face and hands in the nearby stream, night had fallen. Though technically camp was just the fire, a blanket, and a pillow. Hope lay back as she chewed on a strip of deer meat and watched the stars, wondering what her friends were up to. What would she do tomorrow? Was Allene having fun with her family? Was Heather still at home or hanging out with her human?

            Hope scowled at the though. Despite being a nurse, she hated humans, Especially hunters. Whether you spelled that with a capital H or a lower case, she hated them both.

_Speak of the devil_. Hope thought to herself.

            “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” One voice asked.

            “Looks like a little girl all by herself.” Another said.

            “Looks like you may be right. I bet she would like some company though.”

            “It’s a good thing we’re here then.”

            Hope bristled at being called a little girl but sat up to get a better look at the two intruders. The first was short and stocky with black hair and a beard. His friend, on the other hand, was tall with blonde hair, a baby face, and glasses. Both wore camouflage and rifles over their shoulders. And both absolutely rank of alcohol. So it was the lower case hunter. Good.

            “I don’t want any trouble guys. Just turn around and go back to town.” She told them, turning back to the fire. She knew they wouldn’t but she had to try.

            “Don’t be like that cutie.” Beard said, coming closer and putting a hand on Hope’s shoulder.

            Hope had always been told that killing humans was wrong. But if they attacked her first… That’s a different story. Still, she could always make it look like just an animal attack.

            Grabbing ahold of the intruder’s arm, Hope flipped him over her shoulder where he landed in the fire, scattering the logs Hope had so carefully stacked up. He immediately started screaming and rolling around to try and put out the fire.

            “What the?!” Glasses shouted, trying to grab his gun.

            Before he could though, Hope turned back into a wolf and tackled him to the ground. Ignoring the lanky man’s begging, stopped short of ripping his throat our when she noticed that his friend had stopped screaming. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the bullet Beard fired at her. It actually ended up nicking Glasses’s left ear which caused him to scream and blood to start trickling from the smallish wound. He was lucky it didn’t hit a little more to the right.

            The she wolf laughed at the incident but in her wolf form it came out as more of a demented growl.

            Hope just stood and watched as Glasses continued to roll on the ground while holding his bleeding ear and Beard struggled to reload and watch her at the same time. In his panicked hurry, he ended up dropping all of his spare bullets and just stood there staring at her, the fear evident on his face. Hope liked that look and just stared him down, daring him to try and pick them up. Eventually he just turned tail and ran, his friend following as soon as he realized he was about to be left alone with a giant wolf.

            The she wolf briefly considered going after them but decided to let them go. Even if they blabbed about her to the whole town, no one would believe the two drunks. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to stay as wolf so she would be able to her anyone coming sooner. Deciding that it was time for bed, she laid down beside what was left of the fire, she loved sleeping in her wolf form. Too bad Allene got mad every time she did at home. Might as well enjoy it while she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay maybe not forever but whatevs.


	4. About That Side Job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One little monkey jumping on the bed...

**Werewolf: a person who changes for periods of time into a wolf, typically when there is a full moon.**

            It had been about an hour since Hope had left and Heather still lay on the floor working. Though, as “Don’t Fear the Reaper” by Blue Oyster Cult ended, Heather began to feel the emptiness of the house. The silence between the songs wasn’t really helping with that feeling either.

            She instantly though about calling her boyfriend but before she could, her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller I.D., expecting to see Allene, Hope, or even her boyfriend’s name but what she saw made her groan. The only thing there was a skull emoji. Work was calling. Great.

            She could ignore it, wouldn’t be the first time and certainly wouldn’t be the last. But she’d been neglecting her duties for far too long now. Any longer and she’d be in trouble. So with that in mind, she picked up her phone and answered it.

            “ _It’s about time you answered._ ” The voice on the other end immediately said. “ _You know you can’t blow us off forever. In fact, if you hadn’t picked up this time the boss would have sent the Enforcers after you. You know what they say, don’t do the crime if you can’t do the time. Or something like that. Those humans have always had the weirdest sayings. One time I heard this girl say-_ ”

            “Hello Dylan.” Heather finally interrupted the chatterbox. She liked Dylan but if you didn’t cut him off at some point then he would just keep talking and talking. Plus Heather always liked getting her hello.

            “ _Hello Heather._ ” The man on the other end sighed.

            “Now who is it?” she asked, trying to keep him on track before he could start rambling again.

            “ _Ah yes, lucky for you, they’re close by. Let’s see…_ ” there was a rustling sound as Dylan flipped through some papers. “ _Her name is Dianna Strizer, seventeen years old, car accident. Ooh, another texting and driving case. You’d think they’d learn by now. I’ll text you the coordinates and you’ve got an hour to get there. You know, the usual. Good luck._ ” With that, Dylan hung up. Almost immediately after though, Heather’s phone ran again, this time with a text of the coordinates.

            Heather sighed, after all this time Dylan still thought she could fine the place using the longitude and latitude. Thank Jeebus for Google Maps. But she supposed it was time to get moving. Though she’d never dealt with the Enforcers herself, she’d heard the stories and they’d never ended well.

            Since she was already dressed and Allene wasn’t here to get mad at her for leaving her stuff in the floor, Heather tied her armblades to her belt and was ready to go. Once outside, she unfurled her pitch black wings and took to the sky.

            Soaring above the clouds, and out of sight from the humans, Heather could fully enjoy the feeling of flying. She loved feeling the wind in her face, blowing through her short hair, and feel her powerful wings beat the air to take her higher. She would never get tired of any of it.

It didn’t take long for her to reach her destination. Landing in a quiet ally way, Heather hid her wings and made her way to the intersect with five minutes to spare. Now all she had to do was wait.

            Heather watched as exactly five minutes later a blue convertible ran the red light and was instantly T-boned by a black truck. Of course as Dylan said, the girl driving the car was texting and didn’t see the light change and the driver of the truck didn’t have time to stop. It all resulted in a pile of twisted metal and the instantaneous death of a seventeen year old girl.

            It only took a second after the initial impact for the screams to start and for the girl’s soul to appear sitting on the road, a manacle around her left ankle with a chain connecting her to her body. It was another few seconds before the vehicles came to a stop.

            Heather stepped off the sidewalk and onto the street. As soon as her foot touched the asphalt, time stopped. The woman beside her froze, her thumb just about the hit the nine button on her phone. People running for the crash site stopped mid-stride. Birds that had just taken off from the powerlines hung in the air, their wings outstretched. Heather ignored all this as she made her way over to the soul taking a cue from the birds and unfurled her wings. She liked to be dramatic.

            Dianna’s soul stopped looking around wildly when she caught sight of Heather’s approaching figure and started to scramble backwards.

            “Stop.” Heather commanded.

            Instantly the soul froze, though her bottom lip still trembled and tears began to fall from her eyes. “ _What happened? What is this?_ ” she asked, picking up the ghostly chain.

            “You died.” Heather answered simply. “That chain connects you to your body. I’m here to cut it and send you on to the afterlife.”

            Speaking of cutting, Heather removed one of the armblades from her belt and slipped it onto her forearm. It was two curved blades that came out on either side of her arm and came slightly forward so that the shape resembled a scorpion’s pincers.

            “ _That’s stupid._ ” The soul said.

            This response would have surprised Heather if she hadn’t heard it a million times before.

            “ _The grim reaper is just a stupid myth. This is all some kind of stupid joke._ ” The soul continued. Heather wondered when the denial would kick in. However she didn’t have time for this.

            Picking up the chain, and ignoring the girls protests, she said “I’m not the Grim Reaper, I’m the Angel of Death. There’s a difference.” Which wasn’t entirely true but close enough. With that, Heather sliced through the chain.

            For a second, she though that she would have a lingering soul on her hands but then Dianna disappeared in a flash of light, sent off to await judgement.

            Heather had no control over whether the soul was sent to Heaven or Hell. Unless a lingering soul put up a fight and attacked her then she’d have to banish it herself. Most of the time to Hell. It was one of the reasons she hated lingering souls. Plus there was always the chance that they could become demons. Not Hope’s kind of demon that has an actually physical body, but the spirit kind that could possess humans. Those were always bad news.

            But never mind that. Now that her job was done, Heather took to the air before she let time resume.

            The angel arrived home, intent on getting her work done. As soon as she touched down, she instantly knew something was wrong. It was just a feeling until she saw that the door was cracked open. She put her ear to the door but couldn’t hear anyone moving inside. Probably a burglar had somehow found the house, broke in, and stole whatever they could find. Though if they’d even _touched_ their laptops, they’d have three very angry creatures after them.

            They were probably long gone by now so Heather pushed the door open the rest of the way and went inside. As she walked down the hall and to the living room, she noticed that everything looked just like she left it. Her paper, pencils, and headphones were just were still in the floor, the TV was still on the stand, and her laptop was still on the loveseat.

            _Huh, that’s weird._

            Heather took another step into the living room but as soon as she did, someone came running up behind her. She turned around just in time to see two men bum rush her. The closer one tackled her to the ground while the second one stopped short and reached into his pocket. She tried to fight back and grab her armblades but they were stuck underneath her and the first man had her arms pinned.

            “Get the sedative already!” he yelled to his friend.

            “I got it!” the other man yelled back.

            Heather tried to kick him as he came closer, a syringe in his hand but he easily dodged out of the way. She wished she could freeze time but she could only do it when there was a soul present.

            “Let me go!” she screamed, but to no avail. She also desperately wished Allene or Hope was here to help her.

            She felt a prick as one of the men shoved the needle into her throat. Almost as soon as he pressed the plunger down, Heather’s world started to go black.

            “That’s one down.” The first man said.

            That’s all she heard before she passed into oblivion.


	5. Here We Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins...

**Vampire: a corpse supposed, in European folklore, to leave its grave at night to drink the blood of the living by biting their necks with long pointed canine teeth.**

Allene was enjoying the time with her family. Despite the fact that she had gone to the surface against her parent’s warnings and wishes, they weren’t mad. They didn’t really ask about her… condition either and Allene didn’t tell them that much about it. It’s not that they didn’t care, it’s just that Allene didn’t really like to talk about it and they could tell. So they talked about other things, told jokes, played around, and generally had fun family time. Something that Allene had missed dearly, though she would never really admit it.

            Unfortunately, she had been there only a few days when she got the call. She was sitting with Eleanora in her room, talking about life on the surface, when her mother came in with a conch shell. Literally a shell phone. It wasn’t until Allene moved to the surface that she got the joke. Now she had a hard time trying not to laugh every time she thought about it.

            “Arabella, you have a call.” Her mother told her.

            “Who is it?” she asked, though she had an idea.

            “She said her name’s Hope and that she’s a friend of yours. She also said that it’s important.”

            Allene took the conch from her mother and put it to her ear, “Hello?”

            “You need to come home. Now.” A voice, definitely Hope, growled out before hanging up.

            “What’s up?” El asked.

            “Something’s happened so I need to go home.” She told her sister before handing the shell back to her mother and starting to pack her bag.

            “What’s happened?” it was Marina’s turn to ask.

            “I don’t know but it has to be bad for her to call me here.”

            With her packing finished, Allene hugged her mother and sister goodbye before swimming out the window and towards the surface.

 

**_…_ **

****

            When Allene finally got home a few hours later, she found Hope pacing angrily outside. Allene could tell she was angry by the fact that she’d stopped trying to look human. Her skin was covered in patches of red scales that shimmered in the light and the horns on either side of her head had extended fully, starting just above her ears and curving upwards.

            “What’s wrong now?” Allene asked her friend, wondering if Heather did something to make her mad.

            “Breathe.” Hope growled.

            Allene had no real need to breathe anymore so she didn’t. To see what Hope was so angry about though, she took a deep breath through her nose and instantly choked on the thick stench of stale blood.

            “What the?!” she yelled, covering her nose on reflex.

            “It’s a few days old.” Hope said, finally stopping her pacing.

            “What happened?”

            “Just go look.”

            So leaving Hope outside, Allene went inside through the already open door. Everything looked normal, except the sink, which wasn’t full of dirty dishes for once. Normal went out the window though when she got to the living room. Putting it simply, it was trashed. Most of the furniture had been flipped over, pillows were ripped apart, the TV was on the floor with the screen shattered, and books lay everywhere with some of their pages ripped out. Whoever did this would definitely pay for that. The most noticeable thing was that where the TV was once mounted on the wall was a message written in blood. Judging by the brown color, it had long since dried.

            “’We have your friend’.” Allene read aloud. “How cliché.”

            “Smells like two men, probably Hunters.” Hope said, though Allene hadn’t noticed her coming in.

            “What happened?” Allene repeated her earlier question.

            “My guess is that two Hunters somehow found us and got in, fought with Heather, probably knocked her out, then left.”

            “You weren’t here?”

            “If I was then either Heather would still be here or we both would be gone. I was out hunting. Just got back when I called you. Sorry I had to go in your room to get your phone by the way.”

            Allene ignored that fact since it didn’t really matter now, “Can you follow their scent?’

            “It’s old but yeah. Or we could just follow the directions they left.” Hope said, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her back pocket.

            The mermaid snatched it from her while giving her friend a droll look. Unfolding the paper she saw that an address was written on it along with “You have 10 days”.

            “Meaning we have around eight more days before they probably kill her.” Hope sighed.

            “Though they’ll probably kill her anyway.” Allene added. “Along with us if we go here.”

            “Can you even kill an Angel of Death?”

            “I don’t really want to find out. Let’s go pack and we’ll head out.”

            “Okay, so you do realize this is most likely a trap, right?”

            “Yeah but we can’t just leave Heather to the mercy, or lack thereof, of those Hunters.”

            “Well… we _could_.” Allene shot her friend a glare and Hope quickly added “Didn’t say we _were_ , just that we _could_. After all, we _are_ her friends.”

            “Just go pack.”

            “Okay…”

****

**_…_ **

****

            An hour later, both girls had a duffle bag of clothes packed, a book-bag and cooler for snacks, and whatever weapons they might need. According to Hope, that meant a lot of sharp objects.

            “Still don’t see why we don’t take my motorcycle.” Hope grumbled for the umpteenth time.

            “Cause you don’t have a sidecar and we can’t fit all this stuff onto your bike.” Allene answered for the umpteenth time.

            “So we go get you a bike too.”

            Allene sighed, “No.”

            “Aw why not?”

            “One, I don’t need to waste money on that. Two, I don’t have a license.”

            “Pssh, who need a license.”

            Allene just looked at her friend before jumping into the driver’s seat of her truck.

            Hope huffed before joining her in the cab, “Fine but I’m keeping the window down.”

            “You going to hang your head out of it?”

            “No, I’m a wolf, not some common mutt on a ride to the park.”

            Allene was tempted to ask her if she wanted to go to the park but didn’t.

            “Why didn’t we wait until morning again?” Hope asked, looking out the window at the darkening sky.

            “Because we can’t afford to lose time. Who knows what they’re doing to Heather.”

            “Better be treating her to some tea and crumpets.”

            “Do you even know what a crumpet is?”

            Hope just looked sullenly out the window and didn’t answer.

            That was all the answer Allene needed. Deciding that it was pat time to leave, Allene put the key in the ignition and was about to turn it when Hope stopped her with a hand on her arm.

            “You hear that?”

            Allene strained her ears but couldn’t hear anything. “No, what is it?”

            “Someone’s coming. We need to hide.”

            Without another word, both girls got out of the truck and ran into the nearby woods. Once there, they hid behind some bushes so they could watch the only road leading to their home. Now Allene could hear the engine of a truck cruising down the road.

            “Who do you think it is?” Allene asked.’

            “Maybe Hunters.” Hope said before sniffing the air. “Either the same ones from earlier or different ones. Smell of diesel’s too thick to tell.”

            So Allene and Hope sat and waited as a black truck pulled in front of the house. All they could do was watch as two men and a woman got out of the truck and walked up to the house.

            The man that got out of the driver’s seat was quite tall with long sandy brown hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. The woman was the shortest with flaming red hair that had to be dyed. Lastly, the second man was in between the two in terms of height but younger than both with dark brown curly hair. The girls noticed that each of them had a pistol strapped to their thigh.

            “So this is where George and Rob caught that creature?” the woman asked.

            “Gotta be Heather.” Hope whispered and Allene nodded her agreement.

            “Yup, though they don’t know what it is yet.” The second man answered.

            “Never seen a monster with black wings like that though.” The woman continued.

            “Will you two shut up?” the driver joined in. “Remember that there’s two more creatures that live here.”

            “Yeah, yeah, and we’re supposed to ambush them when they come back.” The woman said with a wave of her hand.

            “But why are we trying to catch them if George and Rob left a note where to find them?” the younger man asked.

            “Who knows but we may be too late.” The first man said as he looked in Allene’s truck. “Looks like they already came back and started packing.”

            “So where are they now?” the younger man asked.

            “Probably nearby. Tim, Regina, you two check the woods. I’ll go look in the house.”

            With a nod, the three drew their pistols and split up to look for Allene and Hope.

            With a nod of their own, the two “creatures” split up as well. Allene headed towards Tim while Hope went after Regina, both moving silently and sticking close to the edge of the forest. Obviously they were used to hunting.

            Allene let her fangs extend as she creeped closer to the young Hunter. She supposed she could go for a snack before they set off.

            She waited until he got a bit closer before jumping out from behind the bush and latching onto his neck, her fangs easily piercing through the delicate flesh.

            Tim opened his mouth to scream but Allene bit down harder and all he managed to let out was a weak groan. It didn’t take long for her to suck all of his blood so that all she was left with was a pale corpse. She gently laid it on the ground, trying not to make any noise that would alert his friends and looked over to see that Hope had turned into a Hellhound and had Regina’s broken neck in her mouth.

            Hope’s Hellhound form was basically her wolf form but angry. Her fangs and claws were longer, her fur was more smoke than actual hair and she had a pair of horns sweeping back from her forehead.

            Spitting out the corpse of Regina, Hope stalked over to Allene and sat, not ready to turn back yet.

            “Ready for the last one?” Allene asked her friend.

            Hope nodded before running ahead into the house.

            “Hope, wait!” Allene called out but it was too late. She started walking towards the house but started to run when she heard yelling and a gunshot. When she got inside, she found Hope pinning the now unconscious man to the floor at the bottom of the stairs and she was back her normal wolf form. Obviously they had fallen down them.

            “Did you leave scratches in the wood again?” Allene sighed, almost certain that the answer would be yes.

            Hope lifted her head proudly before shaking it no.

            “So what do we do with him?”

            In answer, the wolf went back upstairs, for sure leaving gouges in the wood this time, and came back down with some coiled rope in her mouth.

            “Tie him up?” Allene guessed. “Yeah, then we can ask him questions about all of this.”

            Hope nodded with a huff and dropped the rope at Allene’s feet.

            “Will you change back already?”

            The wolf tilted her head to the side as if thinking before shaking it again. Allene could have sworn she was grinning as well.

            Eventually they, or actually Allene, managed to drag the man to the kitchen and tie him to a chair. Now came the problem of trying to wake him up.

            Allene thought about the classic slapping but dismissed it since her enhanced strength could cause her to accidently kill him. Hope offered to bite him on the leg or arm but they didn’t need him to bleed out… yet. Plus they didn’t want to have to clean blood up off the tile. In the end, they opted for just pouring a bucket of water on him. There would still be a mess to clean up but it would be easier then blood.

            So grabbing a small bucket from under the sink, kept there for… emergencies, Allene filled it with cold water.

            “Are you ready?” Allene asked Hope who just laid down on the floor behind her. “Lazy.”

            Hope stuck her tongue out at the half whispered word but Allene didn’t see.

            With that, the vampire/mermaid dumped the whole bucket on the man who immediately woke up, sputtering and coughing to get the water out of his nose and mouth.

            “What the?!” he asked before he actually noticed Allene. “You! Where’s Tim and Regina?! Untie me right now you monster!”

            “We’ll answer your questions as soon as you calm down.” Allene told him with as much patience as she could muster. She wasn’t too fond of being yelled at.

            The man seemed to calm down but continued to glare at Allene. “Where is Tim and Regina?” he asked again.

            “Dead.”

            “What?! You monster!” he started yelling again while struggling against his bonds.

            “Look, we’re not complete monsters. If you calm down, answer our questions, and promise to never bother us again, we’ll let you go.”

            The man stared disbelievingly at her before snorting, “Yeah, and as soon as I make it out that door, you’ll send your mutt after me.”

            Hope started to get up, a growl rising in her throat but Allene waved her back down.

            “No, I won’t.”

            “I’m supposed to believe a monster like you?”

            “What do you want me to do? Put my hand on a bible? Scout’s honor? Swear on my mother’s grave?”

            The Hunter stared at Allene for a moment more before finally asking “And if I don’t tell you anything?”

            “We’ll kill you then go find someone else to ask then probably kill them too.”

            Another minute passed as he considered his options, “What do you want to know?”

            Allene looked at Hope who seemed to raise an eyebrow and shrug. Neither of them had expected him to give in this easily.

            “Well first, who are you? And before you say anything, no, we can’t do black magic or whatever with your name.” Which was true. However, they did know someone who could.

            “Josh Adamms. I’m a Hunter first class.”

 _So they have a class system now. Interesting._ “Okay, what do you know about us?”

            “I know that there’s supposed to be three mon-… creatures living here but one of you has been captured and the other one seems to be missing which means that you’re the only one left here. There’s no info about your dog though.”

            “Wolf.” Allene corrected him.

            “Wolf.” Josh amended through gritted teeth.

            “You don’t know what kind of creatures we are?”

            “Not for certain. We think you’re a vampire, your missing friend’s a demon, and we think the other one’s an angel of some sort.”

            Well they were close. But it was good that he didn’t realize that the giant wolf laying in the floor was Hope.

            “How do you know about us?”

            “You have a bounty on your heads.”

            “So _every_ Hunter knows about us?” Allene thought they were pretty well hidden. Guess they would have to move again.

            “Not all Hunters, just the first class. The number of target… creatures and how hard it is to take them down determines the rank of a job.”

            “Hmm… so who took our friend?”

            “They’re names are George and Rob Burgen. They’re brothers, both first class.”

            “Where did they take her?”

            “A warehouse somewhere in Colorado. I heard they’re gathering a bunch of other Hunters and are waiting for you there.”

            “One more, why are you bothering us now?”

            “It was all their idea. They heard about the job concerning you guys and thought it was unfair that we had left you alone for so long, even not knowing exactly what you are.”

            Allene turned to her friend still on the floor, “Happy Hope? We’ve got a first class bounty.”

            Hope stood, finally changing back to human as she did so, “You bet I’m happy. I guess killing all those Hunters paid off.”

            “Yeah but not exactly in a good way.” Allene couldn’t help but sigh.

            “You…” Josh began, staring at Hope, “you’re a werewolf?!”

            The werewolf/demon grinned at him, showing off her sharp fangs, “Didn’t expect that, huh?”

            Josh just shook his head, “Whatever. You said you would let me go now.”

            Hope’s grin grew wider, “Nah, I’m gonna kill ya.”

            “You gave me your word!”

            “Correction, _she_ gave you _her_ word.” She said, pointing at Allene. “ _I_ did no such thing.”

            Grabbing the back of the chair, Hope dragged Josh kicking and screaming out the door and into the back yard.

            “Try not to take too long!” Allene called after her.

            Deciding that Hope would be fine on her own, Allene sat in her own chair. If they were going to go after these guys then they needed a plan of action and now was as good a time as any to come up with something. Though it was kind of hard to think with all that noise coming from the human.

            After a few minutes, she finally heard Josh stop screaming. As much a she would have liked another snack before they left, she _had_ given her word. Now it was too late since drinking from the dead was disgusting and only made her hungrier.

            By the time Hope had come back inside and washed the excessive amount of blood from her hands, Allene had come up with something. She just hoped it would actually work. She also had the sudden urge to _not_ go into the back yard for a while.

            “So what we gonna do now?” Hope asked.

            “I think I’ve got something that might work.” Allene answered, getting up and pushing her chair back under the table.

            “Cool, so what is it?”

            “C’mon, I’ll tell you on the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever's reading this (if there is actually anybody) hope you're enjoying it so far!


	6. Well... Where Are We Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!

**Mermaid: A fictitious or mythical half-human sea creature with the head and trunk of a woman and the tail of a fish, conventionally depicted as beautiful and with long flowing golden hair.**

            Heather’s eyes slowly blinked open, though there wasn’t much to see. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she noticed that she was laying on the floor in a small room with concrete walls, a solid steel door that had to be at least two inches thick, and seemed to be completely empty save for herself. Sitting up, she also noticed that her wrists were chained to the floor. Though, she didn’t really need her sight to deduce that.

            She tried to think back, to remember how she got here but the last thing she remembered was returning home after taking care of a soul. After that she-… after what she…

            _Why can’t I remember?_

The only door opened on squealing hinges that obviously hadn’t been oiled since whatever building she was in had been built. The sound and sudden light snapped Heather out of her thoughts.

            In walked what looked like two men with a pistol strapped to each of their belts though she couldn’t tell much else beside that.

            “Well lookie here.” One of the men began. “Our guest is finally awake.”

            “Bet you’re wondering where you are and all that.” The other man spoke up.

            Heather was indeed wondering that, as well as who these two were and what they wanted with her but she wasn’t going to give them the pleasure of knowing that. So she remained silent.

            “Aw, maybe she’s too scared to talk.” The second man suggested with a snicker.

            The angel rolled her eyes at the thought but she didn’t think the two Hunters saw the action. It was obvious that’s what these two were.

            “Well we’ve got no problem telling you anyway.” First said after he finished chuckling. “My name is George and this here is by brother Rob. Where we are is a secret though but you’re here to be bait.”

            _Bait?_ Heather couldn’t help but wonder.

            “That’s right.” Rob jumped in. “We’re gonna use you to bring your two monster roomies here then we’re going to kill all three of you.”

            _They can try. Allene and Hope aren’t stupid enough to fall for something this obvious. Plus, no way these two idiots can take all of us down._

“My brother’s getting ahead of himself again.” George said, putting a hand on Rob’s shoulder. “That is indeed the plan but _we’re_ not going to kill you all by ourselves. Over the next few days, we’re going to get a bunch of other Hunters here to help us kill you then split the bounty.”

            _Bounty? There’s a bounty on us? I bet Allene’s not happy about that but Hope is._

            “Yeah, so feel free to kill a few of them so there will be more bounty for us.”

            Oh she’d kill more than a few of them when she got free. And she didn’t care if they turned into demons, she was going to leave all of their souls to rot.

            “So, angel, you got something to say now?” George asked.

            Heather couldn’t keep the surprise off of her face. They knew what she was? Well, half of it anyway.

            “That’s right,” George continued with a smirk, “we know that you’re an angel of some sort. Never seen one with black wings before.”

            Heather wondered if they also knew what her friends were but considering that they called them monsters earlier they at least knew that they weren’t human.

            In response, she schooled her features and glared at the brothers, refusing to give them the pleasure of getting her to talk.

            If she could just reach Rob’s pistol, since he was closer, she could shoot him. Once he was dead, and his soul had left his body, she could freeze time before George could shoot her and then she could take her time killing him if she wanted. Unfortunately, they were smart enough to stand just out of reach.

            She half wanted Allene and Hope to hurry and rescue her but half wanted them to stay away from this obvious trap. Still, she knew that her friends were too smart to fall for it and would come up with some sort of plan. Though, now that she thought about it, Hope might rush in just for the fun of it.

            All she could do now was to sit and wait for an opportunity to end this whole thing before it began.

            Unable to do anything else at the moment, Heather continued to stare the brothers down and hoped that her usually kind eyes hazel eyes conveyed all of the hate and anger she felt toward these two.

            “It seems we got a strong silent type.” Rob said excitedly. “Should we try to break her? She looks like she’d be easy to break.”

            “Nah, leave it for later.” George said, waving his brother away from the angel. “Let’s just leave her here for now. Maybe she’ll feel like talking later.

            With that, the two Hunters left the room.

            Once the door had squealed shut behind them and clicked into place, Heather hung her head and sighed. It was going to be a long few days.


End file.
